


First Kiss

by MadameKate



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameKate/pseuds/MadameKate
Summary: A Simon/Bram first kiss vignette. Mostly Love, Simon with a bit of Simon vs the Homosapien Agenda. Bram's POV





	First Kiss

I literally have no idea how I find myself here on the Ferris wheel. One minute I was reading Simon’s post on CreekSecrets then somehow, I was walking towards Simon and asking to sit down with him.  
  
My heart is racing, feeling like it was about to jump out of my chest. My stomach was all over the place – I feel like I’d just been on the Gravitron rather than walking towards the Ferris wheel. I don’t remember what I said, but I was sitting here with Simon. I’d finally outed myself as Blue, and probably just outed myself to the entire school who seemed to be watching below.  
  
‘Are you disappointed it’s me?’ I asked hesitantly, hoping against hope he wasn’t. I stared into his eyes, noticing the tiny flecks of colour that I can only see this close to him. For all the emails we shared about how we would kiss each other as soon as we met, I was incredibly nervous. I’d still never kissed anyone, let alone someone like Simon, with the aforementioned school population watching.  
  
‘No.’ Simon replied with a smile.  
  
Simon started leaning towards me and I could feel my breathing getting deeper and my heart rate getting faster. I could see Simon getting closer, and I felt his hands on my face. It felt incredible.  
  
Then we were breathing the same air, lips just millimetres apart.  
  
A kaleidoscope of butterflies takes up residence in my stomach as your lips touch mine. Barely touching, hesitant at first. I scarcely know what to do, how to move my mouth, my lips. But I reach my hand up to hold his, amazed at how right it felt to be touching him.  
  
I’m out of breath, so it appears is he. We take a deep breath, barely moving apart to do so. I can smell him, the combination of his shampoo, a bit of sweat and hairspray from the stage show earlier tonight, but all Simon. Already the distance between us seems too far away, so we lean towards each other again, closing that imperceptible distance. Our lips move together and I feel your tongue against my lips. The air is electric. My body is tingling, I am so aware of him right now. And I swear I can taste Oreos as we kiss.  
  
Suddenly we both seem to realise that all of our friends are down below cheering us on. I know I should feel something with everyone having just watched our first kiss, but I’m too caught up in Simon and what I’m feeling to care. We reach towards each other again, kissing a bit more confidently and passionately than before. I hear myself whimper or groan, I’m not sure which. I can feel him smiling as we kiss and I can’t believe that I’m making him happy.  
  
The Ferris wheel slows and it’s our turn to hop off. I don’t want to let go of him. I need to keep holding him because the thought of having to face all of our friends after that without Simon by my side is just too much. I grab his hand, and feel that his palms are as sweaty as mine which somehow comforts me.  
  
I remember one of Simon’s emails saying I was ‘crazy brave’ and for him, in this moment, I want to be. ‘Together?’ I ask. ‘Together’ he agrees with a smile.  
  
We walk off the platform together towards our friends. We end up getting hugs and kisses from all of them, but through it all we never let go of each other.  
  
After the fuss about us has died down, we go for a walk, still hand-in-hand.  
  
I couldn’t have asked for a better first kiss. Even though I know I mustn’t have been all that great, it was absolutely perfect. I was looking forward to many more of them in the days, weeks and hopefully months and years ahead.


End file.
